


Jaune's Bathroom Surprise.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Brest sucking, Cream Pie, Deep throat, F/M, Futa on Male, Futadom, Glory Hole, Implied Cheating, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape, face fucking, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune is caught in a rainstorm on his way back to Beacon! Alone and soaked he spends time in a truck stop bathroom where a chance encounter at a glory hole take an unexpected turn as his girlfriend's mother takes an interest in him.Commissioned work for Anonymous.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune was having a lousy day, "damn rainstorm! Really! I was almost back in Beacon!" Jaune hissed walking into the dingy dimly lit truck stop bathroom. He had been trying to get back to his team, the JYNR dorm was calling his name but a torrential downpour of rain had blocked his path, the bullhead was canceled and now Jaune was stuck in Vale until the next one came in-

"An hour and a half!? You gotta be kidding me!" Jaune said moaning as his scroll spoke the truth he was in here for an-

 

_ Thud!  _ Jaune heard a moan? A soft moan came from somewhere in the bathroom as he froze. There was someone in the bathroom? Not that that should surprise him it was a bathroom. 

"I guess someone is in here using it," Jaune said shrugging once before he felt a pressure in his gut, apparently he needed to use it too. 

 

The boy froze the cracked ceiling of the bathroom flicked and cracked long flakes of stucco and plastic fell down in small heaps, leaving traces of particulate floating in his face and the air was filled with a dull musty scent of old soaked cloth and unwashed bodies. 

 

"Well, I've used it in a worse place," Jaune said walking into the stall closer to the one at the exit of the booths. The stall had a bright blue door with flawless oddly enough blue paint. "About the only thing working," Jaune said walking inside the walls that greeted him where what he thought, old lime tile that was stuffed with graffiti, most with random symbols insignia and ineligible handwriting. Jaune paused he noticed that for some reason there was an odd hole in his wall where the toilet paper should be.

 

Jaune shook his head glad that he did not need any toilet paper he dropped his pants letting his dark black boxers full of bright red hearts show as his dick flopped out.  Jaune swore he heard something that sounded like feminine giggling and the soft licking of one's lips fill the air. 

 

"Strange,"  Jaune said as he did his business using the  bathroom as quick as possible debating whether or not to go back to the waiting room of the truck stop to wait or to deny the rain it's chance to claim his body and drench him in that bone-chilling cold that felt like daggers were being shoved into his skin. 

 

"I guess I'll just wait," Jaune said shrugging his shoulders he would be back in Beacon soon enough back in his cozy dorm, back with his good friends. JYNR would be together and RWPN might even come by, overall the night might suck for the moment but it had the potential to do better. 

 

"Time to wait like a damn lurker in a bathroom while I wait for the rain to go down," Jaune mumbled moving to the right his dick that hung out made the fatal mistake of brushing the hole his tip slipping inside as Jaune felt it.

 

"What the?" Jaune asked as something hot wet and slimy? Wrapped on his dick tip Jaune paused having your dick caught on anything will do that to you as something bit down on his dick before slurping it forward. 

 

_ "Whoa!" _ Jaune yelped as something inhaled his cock dragging it through the small hole, it gripped Jaune's cock like a vice!

 

Slurping Jaune forward pulling him by his cock slamming his very hips into the wall with a heavy thud! Jaune whimpered as he felt his dick inhaled by whatever or whoever was behind the wall.

"Hey! Get off-

 

Jaune's moaned as something devoured his cock. He felt his dick hit the soft spongy back of what he knew to be a throat, Jaune knew what was happening someone was giving him a blow job, Jaune knew what a blowjob was he had, had enough from Yang his actual girlfriend in JYNR to know what they were and felt like but-

 

_ "AHH!" _ Jaune screamed his legs turning into jelly as the mouth on his cock began to bob, a hot slimy wet tongue slithered out over his cock pulling him deeper and deeper into the mouth.

Jaune let out a short sharp whimper of pleasure his dick felt like it was being melted! His cock was inhaled devoured by the hot slimy mouth and the long thick tongue that felt like a whole other limb! 

 

"Oh, dear Monty!" Jaune hissed his eyes rolling to the back of his head any sense of normalcy and morality left his mind and went out the window, Yang's blowjobs even if spirited were nothing compared to this! Whoever was sucking his cock was slurping it down as if their very life depended on it!

 

Jaune felt the hard shet tongue thrashing as the person gagged on his cock taking it to the back of their mouth. 

The person made sweet hot gurgling sounds and-

"I'm fucking a guy!?" Jaune asked before a low feminine giggle came for the other side as he gasped.

 

Ok. It's a girl I'm not gay. Jaune thought as his dick was crushed in a smooth velvet vice, the hot wet walls wrapping around his cock taking it to the back of her throat time and time again, Jaune felt a hot burning piece of shame push through him a wave of guilt flooded his body as his dick was devoured by someone that was not his girlfriend. 

 

His mind was strong but his body was weak.

"Oh Oum! Oh god!" Jaune screamed as his dick beg to thro, his hips began to buck his dick was slamming forward he was pushing his cock in as rough and as hard as he could! His dick made thick wet slurping sounds as he finally shot!

 

"AH! I'm cumming!" Jaune yelled as he came! His dick fired off making sure to cover the mouth of the woman slurping him painting it white as he busted a nut and actually cheated on his lover. 

"Oh god, _Yang!_ " Jaune said fear in his eyes as e felt a wave of guilt yanking his dick out of the hole as loud  _ BANG!  _

 

Was heard and the taping of heels came to his door.  A massive looming shadow appeared on the other end of the door Jaune saw what looked like a mop of what looked like blake hair before  _ BANG!  _ Jaune screamed as the door was kicked open two blood red eyes glared down at him.  

 

A woman stood in front of him she was tall well over seven and a half feet, her eyes glowed like hot coals and her skin was a healthy pale color. She was impossibly well muscled her biceps were larger than Jaune's head! 

 

She wore a pair of log high heels that pushed her  _ over _ the seven and a half foot mark as she wore some odd type of red-black armor on her torso that made her seem terrifying. 

She had a long flowing red skirt that seemed to have something large brushing in it.

 

_ The hell is that? _ Jaune thought as he looked down to something that seemed to be tenting in her skirt. 

"You.' The woman said as she glared daggers at Jaune her massive double D cup breasts hung heavily in the air making Jaune's eyes linger of her breasts that put even Yang's massive chest to shame. 

 

"I... me?" Jaune asked as the woman snarled, she stamped into the door before slamming it shut with a loud  _ clang!  _

 

She locked it behind with a loud ominous click! locking Jaune in the stall with her his still half hard cock leaking pre-cum and her own mouth juices.

 

The woman gave Jaune a baleful look that could have taken the paint from his shield as her burning eye looked him up and down.

 

"Suck my tits." The woman said ripping open her chest tearing open her top and stripping off her bight black red bra showing off her massive perfect tits with perfect pink nipple mountain tops that made Jaune whimper. 

 

He felt his legs go weak and he took a step back a bad decision as the woman walked forward her massive hands gripping his head and shoving him into her chest making Jaune scream in pain!

 

"I said suck my _ tits!" _ She hissed as Jaune's mouth opened up and the soft fleshy mounds of her nipples entered his face, Jaune let out a groan as he began to suckle her nipples his mouth force apr as she slammed his face into her pillowy embrace. 

 

Jaune's felt his legs lifted off the floor his body pushed back into the stall he felt her slam him against the wall forcing his mouth on and off her chest, altering one nipple to the other making Jaune gasp! 

 

He felt his air snuffed out from his lungs the massive pillow like sweater puppies began to suffocate him! As he felt his air leave he felt it, something long hard and massive was shooting up slamming his crotch and rubbing him.  Is... is that a dick? Jaune wondered as he felt something that he thought was a dick but he shook that thought off. 

 

That would be impossible! If that was a cock then it would be massive! Jaune thought as the woman forced Jaune to suckle her nipples Jaune whimpered she was far too strong for him to fight back, he whimpered and began to lick suck and slather her tits up by his own volition, making her smile.

 

"Good boy I like it when my man is attentive." She said smiling at Jaune an evil look in her eyes as Jaune suddenly felt a cold feeling on his wrist before a loud click!  Was heard, he tried to move his arms only to pause he was handcuffed!? She handcuffed him to a wall?!

"Um! My arms!?"

"You don't need them." The woman hissed before dropping to her knees her lips wide open her inhuman mouth open wide as she took Jaune's now hard as steel dick and began to suck down his cock again!

 

_Forcing_ her head up and down his dick making Jaune whimper! He felt his legs shake and he felt his seven inches of cock devoured by a hellish mouth that took his dick to the hilt! 

 

Jaune cried out! His mouth once opened in a scream of pleasure the woman's mouth was unreal! He felt like his cock was melting! His dick slammed into the back of her mouth! Jaune felt his will break, he loved Yang he really, really did ! Jaune loved her with all of his heat but this!? This tight hot wet mouth that's tongue threatened to melt his dick and suck his soul out from his very core!

 

"AH! Please!" Jaune whimpered as the woman did not stop sucking his cock in a near vacuum like embrace! Jaune whimpered his legs buckling his soul leaving his body via his cock! 

Jaune let out a shrill scream as he felt himself cum again.

 

"I'm cumming!" Jaune said as he came his dick fired off once again painting the woman's mouth white, this time she did not stop sucking his cock even if he came! The woman kept up he rough tight wet crushing grip on his cock making sure Jaune's dick fired every last drop into the fat back of her mouth.

 

_ "AH!  _ Please! That _ hurts!"  _ Jaune said whimpering as he felt his dick turn colors the woman ignored his cries of pain, swallowing his cum devouring his dick and literally trying to suck out his soul through it. 

 

Jaune gagged as the woman let go of his cock wet a wet plop! Spitting on his dick before bitting the dark purple tip making Jaune yelp as he felt her teeth begin to dig into his cock head, Jaune' felt a flash of masochistic pleasure flash into his body as he felt his dick fire. 

"AH!" Jaune came a third time his tired overstimulated cock fired again painting the side of cheek white as she smirked.

 

"Oh aren't you a _masochistic_ little boi?" The woman asked as she got up climbing up? She stood her full seven-foot stature towered above Jaune her predatory eyes locking onto him making him drop his head in fear, forcing his submission as Jaune looked down and whimpered. 

"Good boi," Raven said as she stood up on the toilet seat slid a let over Jaune's head as a cock!? The woman did have a cock! A foot of three fingers thick dick appeared in his face making Jaune's jaw drop as she smiled.

 

"Glad to see you willing I accept your invitation." The woman said as she without any hesitation jammed her cock right down his hot tight and willing that slamming her dick all the way down his mouth making Jaune scream his eyes watering as she groaned.  

 

"Fuck! That's a nice throat!" The woman said pumping her dick in and out of Jaune's mouth slamming into his hot tight virgin mouth! Her hand gripping the short scraggly blonde hair of her new lover cumdump. Her fat heavy balls smacking into the base of his chin creating loud wet messy slapping sounds of flesh slapping flesh fill the air. 

 

She hissed forcing Jaune's mouth apart, as she yanked her dick almost all the way out swirling her fact thick dick tip in the front of Jaune's mouth. Making sure he tasted every last inch of her thick futa cock!

 

Jaune spat, he tasted the strangely thick meaty taste of the dick that was currently raping his tight little mouth!

 

Jaune cried tears in his eyes the massive dick forcing his mouth apart as the oddly fleshy taste was mixed with the salty taste of her precum as the woman jammed her cock all the way into the back of his mouth ignoring his poor battered gag reflex making tears well up in his eyes as-

_Fisht!_ Jaune blinked a flash of white filled the air the woman had a scroll in her hand!? 

 

Not only did she have a scroll in her hands she was taking pictures!? Jaune's face became beet red! His arms struggled to break out of his cuffs his body began to shake and convulse as he began to force his way out, the cuffs held him tight as the woman smirked. 

 

"You are such a slut you know that?" The woman asked grinning like a predatory look smirking down at his bulging face that looked painful swollen as the woman's massive cock hollowed out his mouth, popping out once-

 

"Wait! Please stop! I have a girlfriend- _ GEH" _

 

"And I bet your girlfriend does not have a cock!" Raven hissed as she pumped her massive dick in and out of Jaune's hot tight mouth going at a breakneck speed shoving her dick in and out grunting in pleasure. Her cock pumped into his tight mouth making sick wet slurping sounds as Jaune's lips were forced apart to take the massive piece of girl meat going in and out of his mouth.  

 

She grunted pistoning her dick into his mouth like a steam drill slamming her cock all the way to the farthest back of his tight throat! Jaune was choking his mouth forced far and wide the rich thick meaty taste of cock sliding in and out of his mouth.  She grunted in exertion loving the feeling of the hot tight velvety walls of her new cum dumps mouth gripping and squeezing her cock! 

 

"That's it, you ready for a real treat? I bet you are a bit hungry so why not take some _protein!?"_ She hissed doubling her frantic thrusting her hips reaching a frantic crescent making a staccato of flesh on flesh slapping deep into his mouth, her cock delving into the deepest part of his mouth as she slammed her cock into the farthest reach as she hissed.

 

"Fuck! Here I cum! Swallow it all!" She hissed as Jaune's eyes went wide as dinner plates as she jammed her cock into the farthest parts of Jaune mouths! There was a muffled scream of protest before her massive balls began to pulse and throb.

 

"Swallow it all!" She hissed before her cock fired! Jaune screamed tears in his eyes. Jaune cried out as her cock fired off her felt that massive piece of girl meat went off, he felt it pulse and throat her mass balls slammed into his neck his nose forced into a patch of black pubic hair as he felt her thick seed fill him. 

 

"Oh, that's it take it like a good bitch." She hissed as Jaune felt long thick lines of spunk splatter the insides of his throat. Tears of humiliation filled his face as the women dumped a massive load of thick curdling futa cum as she hissed groaning in pleasure.

 

"Good fuck toy, I can't believe that she thinks she's good enough to actually make you exclusive!" The woman said before yanking her cock out of Jaune's mouth making him gag! The woman spat in his open mouth hitting his tongue before slapping him across the face with her cock. Making a loud whap! Fill the air! Jaune yelped some of her thick see bubbling up as he whimpered. 

 

The woman let some of her own cum spill out of his mouth and leak out onto the floor.  She smiled at her new fuck toy before shooting out her hand gripping his throat and squeezing down making Jaune scream, for a second before she took out her scroll and got an amazing picture of his cum filled throat! 

 

"There we go nice and  _ fuckabel."  _ She hissed before shaving him back into the wall and taking out a small key. She uncuffed the boy from the railing of the stall before yanking him out of it! Jaune yelped as she pulled him out of the stall. 

"Come on fuck toy it's time for me to show you what a real fucking feels like." The woman said pulling Jaune by his cuffs with contemptuous ease, Jaune yelped unable to pull back her grip was overpowering and it was too much!

 

"Wait! Please! Stop!"

"Nope. I don't want to stop and unless you have the strength to stop me then you will have to deal with this." She said dragging a helpless Jaune to a sink handcuffing him to the faucet before smirking delivering a hard smack! To his fat bubbly ass making Jaune whimper in fear and arousal his dick despite him being orally raped was hard as steel and leaking pre. 

 

"AH! Don't do that!" Jaune yelped his legs shaking and shuddering as the woman walked behind him licking her lips. 

_ Smack!  _ She slapped his other cheek harder than the last one making Jaune yelp out in pain and arousal. 

 

"Please! Stop!"

"Then _make_ me.' The woman hissed gripping his succulent cheeks molding and kneading them with her hands groaning as she locked her hips her cock even if it had just recently fired was hard as a rock already leaking more thick pre as Jaune whimpered.

 

"W-why are you doing this?"

"Because some people do not know how to treat you."

"What does that mean?!"

"Don't worry about it take a deep breath ok?"

"Wait! What is your name!?"

"My name? _Raven._ You can call me Mistress though." Raven said licking her lips as she lined her cock up with Jaune's virgin puckered ass and rammed it in, with one single solid thrust! Her cock broke into his ass all fourteen inches and two thick shoved her cock all the way to the hilt! 

"Oh fuck! Your ass is tight! You were a virgin huh?" Raven asked feeling her massive balls slap against Jaune's as he let out a  _ shriek!  _

 

"AH! It hurts! It hurts! Please! Take it out!" Jaune screamed his ass was torn apart! The massive futa dick speared into Jaunes ass making him scream!

"Please! Take it out! Take it out!" Jaune yelped as a loud smack! Filled the air Raven spanked his ass hard making him yelp in pain. 

 

"Quiet! if I wanted you to scream I would tell  you to!" Raven hissed grunting in exertion her dick felt like it was in heaven!

 

Jaune's warm tight ass clamped down on her cock, latching down on her cock at all sides, his thin velvety walls  _ clamping _ down milking her massive cock as she began to thrust!

 

Raven slammed her cock in and out of his tight ass taking to accounts for Jaune's comfort her hands gripping onto Jaune's surprisingly fat ass her nails gripping his cheeks sinking down into them as she fucked him like a mad futa! 

 

The rough brutal slapping of flesh on flesh filled the air along with the hard whaps of her balls swinging into his as she fucked the life out of him!  

 

Jaune let out a shrill shriek as Raven groaned taking him like a common whore slamming her dick in and out of him grunting in pleasure as the bathroom was filled with the rough meaty smacking sounds of flesh on flesh as Raven hissed. Raising one hand and slamming it down on his left cheek making a loud smack! Fill the air as Jaune yelped!

 

His already wonderfully tight ass doubled its heavenly grip on her cock her slap made his ass clench down on her dick as she grinned.

 

"You fucking slut! You  _ love  _ it when I slap you!"

"No! I really don't! Please stop!"

"No!" Raven hissed slapping both of his cheeks! Taking her time to alternate between them. Landing a thick meaty smack on his plump cheeks making him scream in pain and arousal Raven saw his cock leak dripping pre-cum he said he was in pain but his cock was hard as her blade!

 

"You little slut! You are getting off on this!"

"No!"

"I see your dick! Fuck! Your ass is tight! You are a _ born  _ cock slut! That fucking blonde disgrace does not know how to fuck you! She doesn't even have a cock!" Raven hissed as she came again her dick fired making Jaune scream!

 

His ass reacted on its own tripling down its punish clamping grip on her cock making her moan in pleasure as his wonderful ass milked her cock. Raven groaned in  _ bliss  _ as she let loose a salvo of painful slaps on Jaune's ass! Slamming her hands down on both of his plump cheeks making him scream in pain as loud meaty whacks! FIlled the air-

"Please! Raven! Mistress!  _ Stop!" _

"You want me to stop slut?"

"Yes! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Very well let's see how much you are willing to do then."

 

Raven said smirking as she pulled half out of his ass winking at Jaune thought the filthy bathroom mirror using a surprising amount of dexterity and bending herself like an L  she somehow forced herself under Jaune never one taking her cock out of his tight ass!

She squirmed and wiggled her way under him so her face was facing him, he was straddling her in the new position as Raven winked sultry at him as she blew him a kiss.

 

_ "Ride."  _ She said as Jaune still crying puffy eyes gulped.

"What?"

"You heard me, boy. I said ride my cock or I will start to use my sword to spank you." Raven hissed Jaune knew that she was not making an idle threat as he whimpered.  

"I can't-

"You don't have a choice, ride or  _ else."  _ Raven hissed as Jaune with great reluctance and a beet red face let himself fall.

 

There was a soft  _ smacking  _ of flesh on flesh, Jaune let out a low whimper as he began to bounce on the thick cock splitting his ass apart. Jaune whimpered as Raven moaned putting her hands to her side loving the show as she saw her dick slide in and out of Jaune's tight milking hole. Jaune bounced up and down his hips moving in awkward jerky motions Jaune was not used to riding a cock, he had taken his first cock ever less than a minute ago. 

 

His face twisted in pain and humiliation Jaune forced his body up and down on her cock, he hated it! His ass felt like it was on fire! His tight hole was being split in two! 

 

Raven smirked as she saw the pained look on Jaune face taking a hand to wipe a tear from his eyes as she smirked at her tight lover who was riding her as his life depended on it. A good instinct actually.  His life was in Raven's hands and even if she did not plan on killing him it was good to know who your betters were. Especially when they were balls deep in his ass!

 

"Aww don't cry lover, you are enjoying yourself!" Raven hissed licking Jaune's tear as she grinned.

 

_ "Salty!"  _ Raven said as Jaune cried out his dick was leaking pre slamming Raven on her face and chest with his own precum! Jaune bounced up and down doing his best to make his abuser cum! The sooner Raven came the sooner she would get tired and-

 

"I said are you enjoying it!?" Raven shouted as she angled her hips making Jaune slam down on her cock striking his prostate making his eyes light up like a fireworks display as he yelped!

 

"AH! NO! No, I am  _ not!" _

"Liar! I see your dick! It's leaking! You are loving this! You love getting raped you little slut! Who do you think are you are trying to act like you were not a fucking slut!"

"I'm not! I am not a slut!"

"That's what you say but what about this!" Raven said her hands shooting out gripping Jaune by his wide hips she gripped him pulling him down on her cock, slamming in and out of his tight ass! 

 

The harsh smacking of flesh on flesh doubled in power and frequency  Jaune's ass clapping onto her dick making him scream! Raven bucked her ups up making sure to tunned into his prostate making Jaune's voice reached a high pitched squeal as she finally pushed him over the _edge!_ Jaune screamed as his dick fired! His cock exploded coating Raven's face and chest with his cum! Raven licked her face slurping up her lips of his fresh cum.

 

_ "Tasty," _ Raven said as Jaune cried his will broken tears flowing from his face as she sighed.

"Cone on you cock slut, I'll let you go early this time," Raven said as she took Jaune off her cock uncuffing him laughing a bit as she saw the fountain of cum flow from his ass.

"You look like a broken faucet!" Raven hissed laughing as Jaune's ass let loose the massive amount of cum that she has forcibly packed into his tight hole! 

 

Jaune whimpered as she uncuffed him lying on her back as she guided his mouth to her nipples and his hands to her cock. 

 

"There you go, jerk me off, suck my nipples," Raven ordered as Jaune nodded not willing to upset his owner, taking her right nipple in his mouth sucking down hard, making Raven grunt as his hands latched down onto her cock still covered in her own cum and his ass juice as he began to jerk her off. 

 

"Good boy suck on my nipples taking turns," Raven said as Jaune licked her chest going from one to the other sucking licking and devouring them as Raven moaned. 

"Good boy jerk my dick don't be afraid to get rough." Raven hissed as Jaune ran his hand up and down her thick cock gently rubbing her dick as she growled.

 

"I said get  _ rough _ ! Make me feel good!" Raven hissed as Jaune nodded sliding his hands up and down roughly making sure he gripped her dick stroking her cock up and down making Raven whimper, she felt the electric pulse the signaling in the back of her spine as she whimpered.

 

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming! I'm going to cum then your tight ass is going back to Beacon! When you fucking get there I want you to kiss your lover extra hard make sure she  tastes my cum and she knows why I l _ eft!" _ Raven screamed she forced Jaune's head to her cock right as it erupted! 

Raven's cock burst like a volcano! Firing off and splattering his face with an eruption of cum!

 

"Fuck! I needed that." Raven said as she gave Jaune a brutal facial as she smiled.

 

"I'll call you later _ fuck toy _ ," Raven said as she grinned she had done her part, Jaune had a key at his naked feet his face covered in her panties his dick leaking his hips thrusting as Raven blew him a kiss and left her lover to his own devices, where he would escape or not it was up to  _ him.. _ .

* * *

 

 

Later on that night, Jaune was in his dorm he showered bathed and was crying into his pillow his ass felt like it was on fire and his mouth was packed with the awful tasting cum of his rapist.

"At least I'm safe," Jaune said frowning as-

 

"I would not say _that."_ A voice said Jaune went to scream as a hand went over his mouth Raven was in his room!? He screamed for Yang, Ren or Nroa but they were out cold and slept like a log a red portal closed as his rapist fell into his bed and began to spoon him her massive cock already hard as-

 

"If you want to know how I am here it is simple. You see I can make portals to things I bond with. I boned with that tight ass of yours so expect me to visit you often fuck toy." Raven hissed into Jaunes ears tears falling from his face as she licked his hears. "Now let's see if you can be quiet for round  _ two."  _

 


	2. Parental Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Raven get better acquainted over the night a surprise guest drops by and Jaune finally decides to talk to Glynda about his mother problems and that... does not go as he expected...

"Your ass is _ mine!"  _ Raven spat as Jaune looked up in horror, his eyes widened to the point of saucers as he felt every last nerve in him fire as they tried to make him run the hell away. 

"Raven!? What are you doing here!? I-  _ MPHGGH!?!?"  _ Jaune was muffled as a hand roughly covered his mouth, Raven licked her lips her foot of cock already rock hard and leaking as she looked at her newest slut. 

 

"Oh didn't I say? I can make portals to things that I bond with and I bonded with that ass of yours! It was good enough for seconds!" Raven hissed before pulling Jaune's pants down in one swift motion! 

 

Jaune let out an eep! Of terror as Raven pantsed him showing off his still fat ass as she smirked spanking him once making him moan. 

 

"No time for waste." She said as she angled her hips and shoved her cock right into Jaune's tight ass! 

"Fuck me! That's the ass that I can grow used to." Raven said as Jaune's hot tight velvety walls once again enveloped her cock! Swallowing it down to the base, his fleshy walls gripping down onto her dick milking her cock for every last inch of the thick turgid member that was but stretching out Jaune's inner walls as she grunted. 

 

" Your ass is  _ literally  _ the best I ever had. Not as good as Tai's but I don't think that comparing you to him is fair, besides even he took years of intense training to get up to Branwen standards."  Raven said as she grunted her dick felt like it would turn to butter in his tight ass as she jammed her dick to the hilt! 

 

Her thick tennis ball sized balls smacked down into Jaune's making a low whack fill the air!  Raven smirked she was going to break in this bottom bitch day by day. By the end of her treatment, he would not be able to even walk right without a dick up his ass! 

 

Raven looked around looking at the sleeping teammates of her new slut. Two of them a boy and girl were sleeping silently the ginger girl muttering about pancakes? The boy still as a grave, on the far end was-

Yang. Raven thought the failure of a daughter that she was was like every other member of the room beside Jaune snoring loudly as they slept peacefully not knowing that their leader was getting raped less than five feet away from them! Raven slammed her hips forming making another wet smacking sound as she jammed her foot of cock deep into Jaune's ass! 

 

The boy screamed into her hand his hips moving on their own forcing themselves to grind onto her cock, every time her heavy childe breading hips crashed down Jaune's ass gripped and then ground on her cock. Squeezing and shoving his hips against her won making her grunt in pleasure. 

 

Jaune's mouth was open in an open scream Raven jammed her fist into his mouth in an attempt to stop him from letting out a squeal of pleasure as she began to really _ pound  _ his ass!

 

Raven smacked in and out of Jaune's ass pounding him without remorse! The bed shook and groaned under the effects of her relentless anal attack! Jaune's moans of pain soon began to change to pleassure as Raven pounded his fat slutty ass! Raven heard his whimpers as she began to really pound his ass making him scream!

 

Jaune let out a soft but powerful cries of pleasure as his ass began to clap back against Raven's cock, Jaune's body shoving itself back on the superior cock that was truly showing him his pace, as the smacking of flesh and the creaking and groaning of scraping wood and strained bed springs filled the woman's ears. It sounds beautiful to Raven as she grinned.

"You love getting raped! I know it!" Raven spat the smacking of her hips onto Jauens as she jammed her cock down his ass making sure to get every last inch of her turgid bitch breaking cock as deep into Jaune's boi pussy as she could! 

 

Raven grunted in frustration the clapping of flesh slapping in the air her dick penetrating Jaune's ass time and time again began to grow louder, Raven heard Jaune's whimpers and screams as she railed him without mercy! Jaune's cries and well his shrieks of pain and pleasure began to grow louder and louder as even the loud snores of his teams began to be drowned out.

The others began to stir the boy first began to stir as she hissed. She needed them to not wake up not that it would really matter though. Raven could fuck and kill people at the same time she did it before and she would do it again. 

 

I would honestly not want to be interrupted his boi pussy is going to be the fucking death of me! Raven thought her hips still crashing down she fucked Jaune like a machine! A futa posses she refused to give him a single bit of rest or mercy! 

 

She thrust harder and harder her brutal thrusts making the bed frames crack! The wood shook and buckled under her thrust making her almost think of holding back but shaking her head, if the bed broke it broke Jaune would fix it or Ozpin would find out and pay for the new one. 

 

_ Though I need to think of something.  _ Raven hummed she felt her dick melting in Jaune's ass her humping was never once interrupted the rough slapping of flesh only drove her one and the way Jaune's ass gripped down on her cock milking her made it almost impossible for her to focus on anything but the tight hot boi pussy trying to crack her dick in half! 

 

_ AH! That might just work sometimes you can't do the job alone.  _ Raven thought as she jammed her dick in and out taking out her sword!?

Jaune screamed before she cut down as a swirling red portal was opened in the air. 

 

Out of the portal, a woman stepped out she was young older than Jaune by a bit but still an early twenty-year-old woman with B or C cup breasts locked in a tight jean blazer. She looked at Raven with a cocky smirk stretching her arms her massive biceps that put even Yang to shame sticking out as she coughed. 

 

_ "Boss?  _ You need something?" The woman asked her eyes a sickly yellow a short head of brown hair stood on her head. She put her arms on her hips as Raven nodded. 

"Yes, Vernal I have a new bottom bitch in case you have not noticed," Raven asked grunting speaking in a slightly strained voice as she plowed Jaune into the bed creaking and groaned the mattress as both of them moaned a bit. 

 

"I can see that... you need my help in breaking him in?" vernal asked as her crotch began to tent, her massive dick began to show in her crotch. Vernal smirked taking down her short jeans her cock almost as long as Raven but over an inch, thicker flopped out and stood out like a fleshy turgid sword. 

 

"Can you take his mouth? If you would make it so that he does not scram as much then that would be greatly appreciated."  

"Ask and you shall receive boss," Vernal said snickering walking up to Jaune Raven let go of his mouth for a moment as Jaune gagged! He screamed into the air for less than half a second before Vernal shoved her _ massive  _ dick down his mouth! 

 

Jaune's scream died down as Vernal hissed as her dick was in the heavenly velvety folds of his mouth. 

 

"Fuck! He has a good mouth! You didn't tell  me he was this good!" Vernal said as she gripped Jaunes hair and began to thrust! Jaune chocked Vernal jammed her dick to the back of his mouth the thick turgid member forced down his tight hole as her dick began to force itself to the very back of his own throat!

 

"AH! He is tight!" Vernal smirked hissing to not be heard over the monstrous snoring of the three other room occupants. How they got any sleep done in this room was beyond her but as long as she was fucking this tight throat pussy she could care less! 

 

Vernal yanked Jaune up the boy was forced to his hands and knees the twin futa now able to fuck him without worrying about him making any additional sounds as Jaune gagged! 

 

Jaune was crying in pain! His ass once again torn apart by Raven's thick futa cock as he squirmed! Jaune's ass was busy being turned inside out as his mouth was now being violated by another thicker cock! 

 

Vernal as she was called was jamming her dick deeper and deeper into his mouth making sure to make Jaune scream out! 

 

Jaune cried as his dick was already harder than rock as it began to leak! 

 

"Fuck your ass is really the best! Better than Tai was at this year, hell with some work I think I can make you even more than him!" Raven hissed this time able to slam into Jaune with reckless abandon! 

 

Jaune screamed in pain his tight heavenly boi pussy was stretched to the absolute limit! His ass pulled apart by a real dick was busy railing it without mercy! 

 

Jaune whimpered pain in his voice his cire of merch choked and drowned on Vernal's cock as she choked his mouth drowning out his cries of pain as they fucked him without mercy! 

Jaune glared at his right as his eyes filled with Vernal's crotch her thick meaty cock that tasted somewhat salty cock too far down his mouth for even a groan to escape!

 

Wake up! Wake up! Please! Guys! Help! Jaune screamed as his friends slept loudly Ren and Nora had earmuffs on to keep their snoring down as Yang had twin pillows on her sides as she also snored loud enough to wake up the damned neighborhood!

 

Please! Wake up! Jaune thought as he was held up! Spit roasted by the two rapists the boy's limbs left the bed as he was fucked so roughly he was held up in mid-air by nothing but cock! 

Jaune was held up by twin meaty turgid fuck sticks the cocks slapping in and out of his mouth and ass holding him upright as Jaune brought to stay stable, his hands flashed out clinging to Vernal's legs desperate for some level of grip as she laughed at him. 

 

"You want a grip male? You should be lucky that you get two cocks in you and not just one! When we are done with you I bet you won't even be ale to walk right!"  Vernal hissed loving just how well his mouth milked her dick!

 

She made sure to force her dick to the back of the slut's mouth not caring for his need for air if he could bot breather that was not her fault. 

If he could not defend himself from cocks that he had no right to not be made into a cum dump for the futa's around him. 

 

Strength is all that matters and that is why you are now a cock slut. 

Vernal thought groaning Jaune's tight inner walls latched down onto her cock. An electric current of pleasure filled her dick as Jaune's mouth inhaled her cock!

 

"So are we going to take him home or what's the fuck plan?" Vernal asked not knowing what the boy was not in chains already. If this mouth and assuming by the way Raven herself was moaning ass pussy was this good then there was no way they were not taking it back home with them. 

Vernal would just have to tie him up and bring him back by force if they needed to- 

"No! We are not bringing him back with us." Raven said as Vernal balked, this was the tightest boi pussy that she ever had and she wanted to make sure she was in one of his holes every fucking day! 

 

"But if we do that then- 

"Vernal. I am a mother. I think it is time for me to start acting like one!" Raven hissed she was close very close now her massive balls began to pulse and tingle. She felt her thick softball nuts begin to pulse with need, the twin orbs throbbing with attention as she began to break. Her balls began to pulse harder and rougher she grunted as she and Vernal began to finally reach the limits of what their cocks could take!

 

"Fuck! I think I'm going to cum boss!"

"Same, fuck! Here!" Raven hissed as she and Vernal doubled up on the dick thrust as they gripped Jaunes head and waist, digging their nails in as deep ass possible before both of them felt the need. 

 

Their cocks pulsed their thick meaty balls began to throb and churn with thick vicious baby batter as it finally became too much for them to endure! 

 

_ "Fuck!" _

_ "Cumming!" V _ ernal and Raven hissed as they both came at once! Both futas screamed almost waking up the team as they came! Jaune cried out his own dick fired off even without being touched! Jaune's cock came as Ravne and Vernal both felt their dicks milked! Rane flooded his ass stuffing his bowels with over a half gallon of thick cum!

 

"Fucking take it." Rave hissed as Vernal groaned. 

 

"Swallow it all, if any drips out you will regret it male." Vernal hissed as she felt Jaune gag and choke on her cock! She came deep making sure that every last ounce of her cock exploded right into Jaune's gut! 

 

Jaune whimpered in fear and arousal as he was stuffed tight packed up in both ends as he shuddered! 

 

The futa came inside of him making sure that he would never forget what it was like to be double stuffed with hick amounts of futa cream as they moaned. 

 

"Now that is a mouth that I could grow to love," Vernal said as she let go of Jaune's head a bit making sure to keep eye contact as she nutted deep into his mouth making him swallow every last gulp of her seed as Jaune moaned. 

 

"Oh, he will be well acquainted with cock the rest of his time with me," Raven said smirking as General paused. 

"So what was that shit earlier? Do you know about being an active part of your own kid's life? You had no interest in it before but now? What's up?"

"Oh do not worry about that Vernal. Yang has lived an easy life for far too long, it is time for her to learn what the real world is like and what it means to love something and have it forcefully taken away... 

 

"Psst! Yang! Yang!" Ruby hissed as Yang paused looking up her sister and leader of team Rupe said as Yang sighed. 

 

"What's up, sis? Something the matter?" Yang asked as she took her notes. 

"What's up Ruby?" Yang asked her younger sibling sparing her bf Jaune a glance he did not look well... Yang noticed that Jaune seemed to be squirming in his seat his brow covered in sweat as he let out eeps of what sounded like pleasure! 

 

Jaune gulped his hands gripping his desk almost snapping his pencil in half as he let out a small whimper.  Jaune looked like he was in what could only be pain, his body shaking and his mouth let open in a small  _ O  _ shape as Yang frowned.

 

"Yeah, Ruby?" 

"It's Jaune! Is he ok? He does not look well." Ruby said her fear and worry for her friend clear in her eyes as she looked at her best friend as he whimpered. 

 

Jaune gasped he felt it! His body shaking with electric pleasure the feeling of his insides being stretched out and remodeled to better fit the massive piece of flesh that was buy slamming deep into him in plain sight! 

 

Jaune whimpered he felt the cock of Raven deep in his ass, Jaune was busy keeping his vice down biting his hand as his ass was split open!

 

_ Fuck me! Why is she doing this in class!? Doesn't she know that I have to be in public now!?  _ Jaune thought his legs shaking his toes curling up as he felt his dick harden in his jeans. 

_ Oh, fuck! Fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from getting fucked in my ass in front of all my friends!  _ Jaune felt his dick began to throb Raven's thick cock blasting into him crushing his prostate make him squeal!   

 

Jaune's cock _ throbbed  _ and came Jaune fought down his groan as he felt it! Raven's cock throbbed filling his ass Jaune felt hot and dirty shame rub down his face, rubbing into his face like dirt. Jaune felt the thick boiling load filling his bowels as Jaune's ass was stuffed to the absolute brink with piping hot baby batter!

 

Jaune grunted the feeling of his ass being stuffed was not a new feeling, Raven had been fucking him in his ass in public for the last week! And Jaune's ass did not feel like it would ever really close again!  

 

Jaune bit his lips his ass pumped up with load after load of cum he felt each of the hot thick and gooey ropes slam into his guts pumping him up and making sure he had gained a pound or three. 

 

Jaune gasped his body shuddering he was thanking the gods that he had jeans on his body that would conceal his own cum but the actual problem was not the fact that he had come in his jeans as embarrassing as that was the real problem was how he now had a half gallon of cum up his ass! 

Jaune groaned one of the many things he had learned from Raven's uses of his ass over the week was that she was known to fuck and leave. 

 

Leaving Jaune with no way to deal with the thick load packed in his ass often forcing him to leave the class in a hurry yelping squealing in pain and pleasure as he went to the bathroom where he would be fucked in the privacy and raped in peace!

 

After the fucking end, Jaune sighed he had learne form the past and was prepared. 

Jaune was many things but subtle was never one, he was lanky tall and oddly solid so he had to learn to be a bit better to be able to keep his cool. 

 

I need to be fast. Jaune thought as he shifted he moved just so subtly as he took out something from his back. 

 

Jaune whimpered as he waited until the coast was clear before shoving a plug up his ass. 

 

_ Oh lord. J _ aune thought as he moaned whimpering as the thick plug entered his ass, Jaune had to learn early that a plug was the easiest way to avoid having to explain why a gallon of cum was soaking out of his ass hole.  Jaune let out his shudder the plug neatly shooting into him as he let out a gasp! 

 

"Jaune? You ok?" Nora asked someone awake now of all times. 

Jaune furrowed his eyes as she groaned. _ Really Nora? You had to pick now of all times to wake up?  _  Jaune thought Nora looking at her leader with a curious glare as Jaune gulped! 

"Y-yeah! I'm fine Nora!" Jaune said groaning as-

 

"Babe? You ok? You are acting weird." Yang said from Jaune's front, she looked back as- 

"GAH!" Jaune gagged as something filled his mouth, Raven had apparently decided she wanted some more opening a portal in his throat itself! Allowing her cock to slide in and out of Jaune's mouth as she throat fucked him! 

 

Jaune gagged closing his mouth instantly, not willing to let the sounds of him choking on something fill the class. 

 

Jaune might have wanted to hide it but the massive bulge appearing in his mouth made it clear that something was going on. 

 

"Jaune? You ok babe? You need to talk?" Yang asked as Jaune chocked his felt Ravens' cock began to throb luckily she seemed to be a quick shot today as his mouth bulged and shook as Raven fucked the life out of Jaune's mouth! Shoving her cock in and out of his throat as he-

"And with that! Class is dismissed!" Oobleck said as Jaune stood up wanting to get the hell out of the class- 

 

"Not so fast, you are looking too  _ cute _ to pout," Yang said reaching up lanting a kiss on Jaune's lips just as Raven came! Yang got the back shot of her mom's cum tasting her lips as Jaune squirmed- 

 

_ "Salty!  _ New lip gloss? I likey." Yang said winking at Jaune as he was about to faint... 

\-----

Raven smirked as she came she was glad to be showing Jaune how she was the dominant one in their relationship she was the one to do the fucking and Jaune was the one to get fucked whenever and wherever she wanted. 

 

"So good." Raven thought dumping a load right into Jaune's mouth. 

 

She knew her daughter had tasted her cream making Raven laughed as she thought of her daughter tasting her own seed as she kissed her lover on his lips. 

 

"Licking the cum off your better this is something that you would be good to be used to."  Jaune was being a good cock sleeve for her cock and she was glad that she had kept him in Beacon, there was something a bit delicious about knowing that Jaune was being fucked in public.

 

Anytime anyplace Jaune would be forced to take her cock no matter what, whether it be down his ass or in his throat, Jaune would be forced to inhale or squeal as her cock rearranged his internal organs.

 

Jaune had taken more hot loads than he was taking in hot meals over the past week or so. 

Raven opened up a portal in her tent whenever she felt like it, taking him in the ass or mouth whenever he felt like. Making sure to fuck him deep in his ass making it so that he was unable to defend himself and! That no one without looking deep into his ass or throat would be able to see or help him!

 

"You are the best slut that I have ever had," Yang said sighing as she took a deep swig from sake. She made sure to plan out the next week of her life, she had a feeling that Jaune was going to be difficult sooner than later. 

  
  


Jaune was her bottom but he was not a bottom. He was a man who had some level of self-respect, and he would not be able to take this abuse for much longer. 

 

"If you bend the stick it will _ break.  _ They can only take so much damage before it snaps." Raven thought her foot of cock soft still leaking as she planned. If she pushed too hard she would really break Jaune making sure his mind and body would be broken and as pleasing as it was that was not the plan. 

 

Raven didn't want a simple mind broken husk of a man she wanted to fuck a person. A man that had self-respect and will! Drive, desire if she broke his mind she would lose half the fun of it. 

"There has to be balanced in life. And I think I know just the person to help establish the balance." Raven said licking her lips she had an idea of what Jaune was going to do and she knew just how to use this to her full advantage and eventual  _ victory...  _

_ \------ _

  
  


"I'm being _ raped."  _ Glynda was not sure if she was dreaming. 

"Come again?"

"I am being raped," Jaune said it again Glynda paused she was baffled shocked and above all furious. She did not like Jaune no he was her student. She cared for him just like every other student but this? 

"Rape? Mister Arc  this is a serious accusation, who is raping you?" Glynda asked she leaned forward her eyes in full dean mode as Jaune whimpered. 

 

"She is a woman older than me. She forces herself on me every day."

"Every day? Jaune I have seen you every day when has a woman done this on my campus?"

"She does it in class, in the hall in front of my team."

"I... how?" 

"She uses a semblance to rape me." Glynda froze this was serious Jaune was claiming sexual assault she needed to treat this with the most severity.

"Do you know her name?"

"Raven Branwen." Glynda froze her jaw dropped. 

"Raven?! How do you know her?"

"She found me in the bathroom... she molested me and then she... she took her penis and put it in my mouth and ass, maybe times and has been using her semblance to make portals to rail me all day.."  

"OH m _ y god. _ .. Jaune this is serious... do you have proof?"

"Cum... I have lots of her com stored up... I... I saved some after she fines and she fucks me so much I'm sure I have marks..."  Jaune whimpered as Glynda stood up. 

"Jaune this is serious! I will call the police- 

 

"You will not do a _damned t_ hing Glyna." A smooth voice said as Raven walked out of a glowing portal Glynda paused Jaune paused they both paused as they looked at the woman the futa walked out as Glynda raged.

 

"Raven! You show up after all this time and you attack my student!? You go too far! You will be in jail for the rest of your life!"

"I can see that but... You could put me in jail or you could have some fun." Raven said as she yanked Jaune putting him over her lap Jaune screamed as Raven pulled down his pants and yanked the plug he kept it.

 

_"AH!"_ Jaune cried out as his plug was removed as Glynda paused.

"Raven!? What are you doing!?"

"I don't know getting ready to fuck and you?"

"Fuck!? I will not fuck my own student!"

"You say that but your dick says otherwise," Raven said smirking as Glyadn paused her monolithic cock was hard as rock her body froze as she blushed rapidly.

"Raven get out of here right now or I will throw you out!"

 

"Must be _hard_ you know? Running a tight shift, but Oz lets _him_ in? This faker? You must be pissed off at that you know You want some revenge?"

"What!? I do not do revenge!"

_ "Lies.  _ You think men are beneath you and now this plump booty is all here waiting for you with are you going to do?" She asked as Glynd paused her will seemed to shatter as  Jaune's ass leaked the day's cum like a waterfall as-

 

"Fuck!" Glynda screamed as Jaune body was wrapped in a purple light, as she pulled him ripping off her skirt as the monolithic cock was shoved right into his ass! 

 

Jaune screamed as the biggest cock he had ever felt almost a  foot and a half of solid wrist thick dick was rammed into her tiny hole as he felt like his ass was being split his ass in two!

"AH! It hurts! It hurts! IT- _ MPGHGH!"  _ Raven shoved her cock in his mouth, silencing his screams in one motion! 

 

"Ther we go he tends to scream a bit when you rape him  so you need to keep him in check you know?" Raven asked thrusting as Glynda hissed.

"You  _ bitch! _ He is  my student!"

"That you are raping," Raven added not letting the smirk pass Glynda she fumed. 

"Raven, after this is over you, are going to ah! Dear Monty!" Glynda let out a  whimper as sher hands fell on Jaune's pert bubbly ass. 

"Nice ass right?"  Raven asked gripping Jaune's head as Glynda groaned her dick slammed into Jaune's ass! He screamed onto Raven's cock as- 

 

_ "DAMMIT! _ Every time I look at you!" Glynda hissed her eyes flashing green as rage boiled up in her throat.  Glynda was a teacher she was a dean she was a professional she kept things like her own feeling tightly contained and bottled up but she could do that no more! 

 

Jaune Arc was a name she loathed, she hated this male for many reasons besides being so carefree and happy he barley! Barley got into Beacon! His scores were so low Ozpin might have expected him but he said he saw something _ in _ him! 

 

Something that only he could see! And so she was forced to against her own sises to keep Jaune to watch him grow to watch him shake that fat bubbly ass that she could not touch! 

Glynda growled her cock was melting in Jaune's ass his poor tiny hole that had never quite healed from the days on endless fucking that Raven put him through was now even worse as Glynda gripped his hips slamming her dick to the very base of his ass making him scream into Raven's dick as Raven smirked.

 

"Changed your mind?"

"NO, I have not Raven! I fuck! You will stop fucking my student in class or interfering with his activities in school as a leader and a student in Beacon!" Glynda growled as she slammed her wan with a _ thud  _ on the table!

 

"As much as I do not like him Jaune is a legitimate student at Beacon and  as much as I agree you  _ will _ let him pursue hunter training!"

"I... Glynda that is a lot-

"That being said! You will only rape this boi slut with me in my office." Glynda growled Jaune's eyes that once shine with a bit of hope died in a second as he saw Glynda's glare in the mirror on her table, she grown as Jaune her massive futa splitting Jaune's ass like nothing ever did. 

It hurts! Oh god, please! It hurts! Jaune thought as Glynda hissed slapping his ass making it jiggle as Jaune screamed as Glynda pulled back her dick making Jaune's insides bugle out grotesquely. 

"So you changed your mind then, Glynda?"

"No I did not, Jaune is my student and as of right now? He's _ our  _ bitch." 

 


End file.
